


Jeu d'enfant

by Sam_Seven



Series: Goretober DBH 2019 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Français | French, Gen, Goretober 2019, Goretober DBH 2019, Gun Violence, Murder, Short One Shot, rifle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Jour 6 - Wrong CodeTout allait pour le mieux chez les Jacobs. La mère et le père avaient pour fils, Leo, un informaticien talentueux et un androïde, Finn, un PL600, qui soulageait la famille des tâches domestiques. Mais c'était sans compter un nouveau cas de déviance.Find the Goretober DBH 2019 challenge here





	Jeu d'enfant

Jour 6 – Wrong Code

"With a thousand lies

And a good disguise,

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives"

The Offspring – You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

Jeu d'enfant

Les gyrophares des voitures de police aveuglaient le voisinage. La vieille madame Lowell n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue, frustrée par son ignorance ; madame Hoggs était harcelée par ses deux garçons qui lui posaient des questions sur ce qui était arrivé, mais elle était bien incapable de répondre ; monsieur Grass avait tenté de distinguer quelque chose, et fatigué par ces lumières agressives, il avait tiré les rideaux et essayait maintenant de se concentrer sur son feuilleton.

Il se passait quelque chose chez les Jacobs, et quelque chose de grave à en juger par les trois voitures de police garées de façon négligée devant leur maison.

Dans un silence gêné, les témoins aveugles attendaient les premières réponses.

La lieutenante Aubrey White contourna le corps de madame Jacob. D'après les photos dans le hall, cette maman de quarante ans paraissait en avoir seulement trente, peut-être grâce à la couleur de ses cheveux, ce blond vénitien rare et chaleureux. Elle avait été très belle, c'était certain, mais sur le tapis du salon, il ne restait plus rien de son nez droit, de ses pommettes saillantes ou de son regard bleu : son visage avait explosé en éclats sous le souffle violent de la carabine. Son nez avait été remplacé par un trou de trois centimètres de diamètre, noir comme une porte vers la nuit, brûlant la lèvre supérieure et la transformant en cloque. Sous le choc, la sclérotique s'était teintée de rouge sombre.

La balle avait été tirée à bout portant, de face. Mia Jacobs avait vu la mort arriver.

Son mari, en revanche, avait pris en traître : son corps gisait face contre terre dans la buanderie. À la base du crâne, une fleur en os et en chair avait éclos ; son pistil au centre était un ramassis de cervelle brûlée. La pièce était si étroite que le sang formait une flaque épaisse, coagulant contre les plinthes froides. Peter Jacobs s'était tenu debout quand son assassin avait tiré, mais il avait été aussi proche de lui que l'avait été de Mia Jacobs : les tâches qui avaient éclaté contre les murs le prouvaient par leur violence.

La première pensée d'Aubrey White avait été pour le fils, Leo Jacobs, celui qui avait appelé la police. La lieutenante avait eu de la peine pour ce gamin de quinze ans qui avait découvert une telle scène. Quand l'équipe était arrivée, elle l'avait trouvé assis dans la cuisine, livide comme un mort. Même ses cheveux roux semblaient livides. Comment avait-il pu rester dans cette odeur lourde de brûlé ? La respirer, c'était l'avaler.

Tandis que les prélèvements étaient recueillis, que les photos étaient prises par l'équipe technique, les policiers s'interrogeraient sur la suite de l'enquête. Car… y aurait-il seulement une enquête ?

Il n'y avait ni empreinte sur l'arme du crime, ni mobile : l'auteur du massacre était le PL600, Finn, acheté par la famille cinq ans auparavant.

L'androïde avait toujours le fusil dans les mains quand la lieutenante et ses hommes étaient arrivés. Après la confirmation de Leo que le robot était responsable, un des policiers, Sam, demanda bêtement au robot :

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai été programmé pour tuer monsieur et madame Jacobs. »

Cette réponse avait suffi pour que le sort du PL600 soit fixée : il serait détruit dans une des usines de CyberLife, réduit en cendres plutôt que recyclé. Mais qui paiera les dommages ? Est-ce que l'adolescent portera plainte contre CyberLife ? Quel article alarmiste allait encore être publié sur la déviance ?

« Même les androïdes vont apparaître dans les faits divers… Dans quel monde on vit ? » Déplora Aubrey, bras croisés, dans la chambre de Leo. Tina Chen confirma qu'elle était du même avis, tout en scrutant les photos d'amis et de famille au-dessus du bureau. Elles savaient qu'elles ne trouveraient rien d'utile à l'enquête, mais mettaient déjà sous scellé les appareils informatiques. Une fois analysés, ils les mettraient peut-être sur la voie d'un hacker ?

Pour l'instant, elles assistaient juste à la vie gâchée de Leo Jacobs. Bien que jeune, le fils avait gagné des concours de robotique, une branche d'étude tellement florissante qu'elle ne recrutait que les meilleurs. Mais après ce soir, Aubrey doutait que Leo Jacobs ait envie de continuer vers la robotique.

Un avenir brillant dans ce domaine ne lui ferait pas oublier le drame provoqué par l'androïde.

Finn n'avait pourtant pas le comportement classique des déviants : sa LED était rouge, certes, mais il conservait un calme admirable, obéissant à ses programmes sans la moindre émotion.

Il fut conduit à l'extérieur de la maison, et en chemin, il adressa un signe de tête au fils de ses propriétaires, comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Comme pour lui dire au revoir. Mais Leo ne lui répondit pas.

Le regard de cet orphelin était vide. Il était ébranlé par des sensations nouvelles et uniques. Il était grisé par un sentiment de réussite, mais également déçu par la brièveté de ce bonheur.

La police éloignait l'arme de son crime insoupçonné, et à mesure que Finn quittait ses pensées, l'euphorie terminait de battre sous ses côtes.

Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à désactiver les programmes du PL600 liés à la sécurité et à programmer des instructions, des ordres simples et qui s'étaient effacés d'eux-mêmes : tuer monsieur et madame Jacobs. Depuis plusieurs années, Leo avait été hanté par une curiosité morbide, l'idée folle mais obsédante de commettre un parricide et un matricide, d'accomplir le grand interdit. Et cette machine sans âme avait été son intermédiaire, lui donnant le rôle d'innocent.

Leo avait assisté aux scènes, prenant assez de recul pour ne pas être éclaboussé de sang. La police ne pourrait retrouver une trace de ces instructions qu'avec l'aide d'experts en robotique, mais avec tous ces cas de déviance qui émergeaient, ils ne songeraient même pas à le faire.

Ça n'avait pas été un jeu d'enfant, mais un tout petit code avait pourtant suffi à assouvir son désir malsain.

Leo s'adossa au dossier de la chaise et poussa un soupir fatigué.


End file.
